1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to techniques for triggering services and/or applications on electronic devices using spoken input.
2. Description of Related Art
Intelligent automated assistants (or virtual assistants) provide beneficial interfaces between human users and electronic devices. Exemplary virtual assistants allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For instance, a user can provide a natural language input containing a user request to an electronic device. The virtual assistant of the device interprets the user's intent from the input and operationalizes the user's intent into one or more tasks.
Some electronic devices are configured to trigger a virtual assistant by sampling audio input and determining whether the sampled audio includes a trigger phrase. When multiple devices providing this feature are in proximity to a user, a single spoken utterance of the trigger phrase by the user may cause multiple devices to respond. This outcome may be sub-optimal as the user, who is likely expecting one device to respond, would be overwhelmed by the multiple responses.